1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to latch openers and more particularly to improved toggle latch opening and closing tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many tools have been devised for many different purposes. Some of these are in common usage and may be suitable for performing a variety of functions. A carpenter's crow bar is useful for prying, removing nails, etc., as disclosed in the Alger U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,081. Bottle and can openers are well-known although the bottle opener of the Cowan, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,000 uses a special configuration for performing its function in a particular manner. Special prying tools of different types are more specialized and esoteric in their configuration and function, and are less well-known or widely used. Examples may be found in the archer's tool of the Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,068, the pry bar with interchangeable heads of the Morrow U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,121, the specialized tool for use with disc brakes of the Payne U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,544, the camber and caster adjustment of the Castoe U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,431, the prying tools of the Leyendecker U.S. Pat. No. 605,730 and Krewson U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,461, the specialized hinge adjustment tool of the Goodwin et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,720 and the clamp actuating lever of Knudsen et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,266 , to name a few. While the latching tool of the present invention is a tool of a special purpose type, it also has particular versatility in that it can be used both for opening and closing a latch and may be used with latches of different types.
Certain types of containers, such as containers for certain military equipment and the like, usually have closure means in the form of toggle latches which can be very difficult to open by hand. One common type of toggle latch employs a latch handle in the form of a large flat thin tongue. A second common type of toggle latch employs a latch handle which is hollow and open at one end. Usually, resort must be made to one or more pairs of pliers, screw drivers, crow bars or the like in order to open such latches, and damage to the latch may occur as a result. Frequently the tool which has been used to open a given type of latch is not well adapted to close the latch again. Moreover, when a different type of toggle latch is encountered, other tools must be found to open and close the latch.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a toggle latch tool which could be equally well employed for safely opening and also closing a toggle latch. Preferably, such a tool could be used successfully with two or more common types of toggle latches such as those described above. Such a tool should be relatively inexpensive, compact, durable, safe and easy to make and to use.